Over the years, primary methods for payment have evolved from cash to checks to credit and debit cards. In addition, many alternate forms of payment are available including government programs such as flexible spending accounts (FSA), health savings accounts (HSA), Women, Infants and Children (WIC) program, Supplemental Nutrition Assistance Program (SNAP), and the like. As technology continues to progress, needs arise to provide improved methods of conducting financial transactions.
When a customer uses a primary method of payment for a transaction, the transaction is typically completed quickly and effectively. However, a customer using alternate forms of payment typically notice slow transaction completion and some uncertainty with respect to out of pocket cost as the point-of-transaction. Furthermore, there may be negative connotations associated with some alternative payment methods.
Therefore, a need exists for an expedited, private way to provide and accept using alternative payment methods for purchasing products at a point-of-sale. As well as provide private information associated with the alternative payment method to the customer.